


A veces

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, M/M, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habrá días en los que me canse de pensar que es demasiado arriesgado para él ser mi pareja porque lo es, pero al mismo tiempo no es así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace algunas semanas pero lo había olvidado, así que aquí se los dejo.

A veces, cuando lo  miro, se me antoja haberle conocido en el verano, con los rayos del sol reflejados en su cabello castaño y el aroma a nieve recién comprada adornando el viento que corre suave en esos días. Me habría gustado sonreírle mientras usaba la playera que mi madre habría comprado y que yo odiaría porque _soy mayor para esas cosas_ , entonces él me habría mirado como me mira ahora y habría creído que no le hablaba a él porque sé que cree que es algo muy pequeño a pesar de que en un universo paralelo hay algún huracán con su nombre.

Me habría sonreído de la forma más pequeña que se pudiera antes de intentar dar media vuelta y huir de mí porque sé que lo hace cuando está nervioso, entonces yo le habría alcanzado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Sus ojos color bourbon o whisky se clavarían en los míos, tan fijos que el aire escaparía de mis pulmones. Obviamente no sabría que decirle, en ese momento cualquier frase que hubiera leído en cualquier libro que seguramente repasé en mi cabeza más de mil veces quedaría atorado en el camino y no podría llegar a él.

En mi mente me imaginó invitándole a tomar un café, con leche y solo una de azúcar, así como le gusta. Stiles me miraría de nuevo o miraría mi mano sosteniendo su brazo pero diría que sí, incluso a veces me fabrico su sonrisa y la frase que seguiría. Sería algo como ‘Claro, he estado esperando por ti’, pero yo sé que no, que Stiles jamás me ha esperado y que llegué a su vida de la peor manera que puede existir en el peor momento.

A veces, cuando llego a esa conclusión, me lo imaginó pidiendo un hot dog en el puesto que queda cerca del parque, llevaría su camisa de cuadros verdes y las botas que casi nunca usa porque _son para ocasiones necesarias, Derek._ Yo lo vería desde el otro lado de la  calle, lo seguiría con la mirada y dejaría mi libro al lado solamente para seguir observándolo, la forma en la que sus pies se enredan entre ellos creando un andar peculiar e inigualable. Seguramente suspiraría al verlo sonreírle al hombre que lo atiende y volvería suspirar al verlo pasar su lengua sobre sus labios. Stiles tiene los labios más suaves y dulces que he probado nunca. Me acercaría a él fingiendo indiferencia, rosaría su muñeca con mis dedos y haría alguna broma, la que fuera.

La verdad es que no podría, no sé hacer bromas, ni siquiera antes del incendio podía hacer bromas, es un don que jamás recibí. Pero Stiles lo tiene y como él lo tiene sería él quien haría alguna broma sobre como los extraños pueden ser acosadores o su pulso se aceleraría. Su pulso siempre se acelera cuando se pone nervioso y a mí me encanta ponerlo nervioso.

Me encanta mirarlo directamente cuando está concentrado, sus dientes muerden su labio inferior y su pierna brinca sin ton ni son, de pronto el levanta la vista y se da cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos no saben a dónde ver.

Es eso lo que me gusta, como siempre intenta huir de lo que tiene enfrente a pesar de que sabe que no puede.

Observarlo es como quedarte durante horas mirando al sol, cuando dejas de hacerlo tienes una sensación de vértigo placentero, como si supieras que está mal pero que no puedes evitarlo, es romper una de las reglas más sanas solamente para poder sentir un poquito poderoso.

Stiles es, en definitiva, un sol. Irradia belleza intocable por dónde camina, sus gestos, las palabras que dice, las que no dice, las sonrisas que regala a personas que no las merecen, los ‘lo siento, fue mi culpa’ que siempre son una mentira. Es como la estrella más brillante del universo entero

 Y aunque hay días en los que me habría gustado conocerlo en Nueva York, o en la universidad,  o en la biblioteca, viviendo una situación de lo más cotidiana, existen otros días donde al verlo sentado a mi lado agradezco todo eso que tuve que pasar, que aunque aún duele, me trajo el mejor de los regalos.

Hay heridas que no sanarán nunca, hay bromas que jamás aprenderé a decir, pero sobre todo habrá días en los que me canse de pensar que es demasiado arriesgado para él ser mi pareja porque lo es, pero al mismo tiempo no es así. Porque no existe ningún lugar en el universo donde pueda encajar más que a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y también en el bate o como es en estos días, sosteniendo las dos manitas de Jay mientras le ayuda a caminar.

Pude haberlo conocido en Ibiza o en el palacio de Buckingham mientras vacacionaba con mi familia, pero nunca habría llegado a valorarlo tanto como lo hago ahora.

-¿Stiles? –Él me mira, con sus ojos brillantes y enormes –Te amo.

-Y nosotros a ti –Es todo lo que me dice antes de volver a señalar a los dibujos animados de la televisión intentando llamar la atención de nuestro hijo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y que estén teniendo una buena semana.


End file.
